1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to cover latching assemblies, and particularly, to a cover latching assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and cover latching assemblies are designed to package the batteries within housings of the electronic devices, thus the batteries and the inner circuits of the electronic devices are protected.
A conventional cover latching assembly generally includes a cover and a housing. The cover tightly engages with the housing to be secured thereon. However, due to the tight engagement of the cover and the housing in many conventional designs, the user may need to apply a significant amount of force to assemble/disassemble the cover to/from the housing, which can result in the cover and the housing being damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.